simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Zeor (Novel)
Book One of the Sime~Gen Universe By Jacqueline Lichtenberg The first published novel in this bestselling series asks the question: "What if the basic human nature suddenly changed?" Hugh Valleroy of the Gen Police undertakes a covert mission into Sime Territory to rescue the woman he loves from the Sime kidnappers who would use her to destroy his government. His protector and guide?--a Sime who carefully and deliberately plans to kill him! The New York Times Book Review says of the Sime Gen Series that "It calls to mind the Frank Herbert of 'Dune' and the Walter M. Miller, Jr. of 'A Canticle for Leibowitz'." Cast Aisha Rauf - Hugh Valleroy's girlfriend and Gen government Treasury's chief engraver, kidnapped by Runzi's Raiders Amran ambrov Imil - Printer at Imil Householding and in charge of the fashion cataloug. Andle - Cousin to Runzi, the leader of the Runzi Raiders. Arriss - Sime teacher who Yanava called to give assistance to Raul. Brennar ambrov Imil - Member of Imil Householding. Charnye - A trained Companion in Zeor. Denrau - A trained Companion in Zeor. Served as Klyd's personal Donor and official Companion. Duvan ambrov Zeor - Stacy Hawkins' nephew. Klyd Farris rescued Stacy from him at changeover. Evahnee ambrov Zeor - Woman who was put in charge of Hugh Valleroy when he first arrived at Zeor. Feleho ambrov Zeor - Found by Hugh Valleroy at the gate of Zeor's wall. " Enam - One of the sime models Hugh is drawing for Imil. Ginnie Simms - A woman from Gen Territory who Aisha knew. Grandfather - Klyd Farris's Grandfather. Grenel Neromein - One of the three Gens, all brothers, who were sold at the Iburan Auction and bought by Householding Imil. Heshri Sikal - Young Sime who had 'seen the numbers of Zelerod' and wanted to disjunct. Hrel - A spy for Andel Klyd Farris - Sectuib of Householding Zeor. (Head of the Householding) Hugh Valleroy - Working undercover with Klyd, in Sime Territory, on a mission to rescue Aisha from the Runzi Raiders. Loyce - Companion to Sectuib Nashmar. Lutrel - Deference bidder at the choice auction and Andle's wife. Mildred - From out-Territory, a friend of Aisha’s who she mentions when talking to Hugh and Klyd. Nashmar -Sectuib of Householding Imil Norbom - The Gen who was meant to be Heshri Sikal's for his Kill. Old Woman - The old woman who worked at the desk of the halfway house. Prins Neromein - One of the three Gens, all brothers, who were sold at the Iburan Auction and bought by Householding Imil. Ray Kolin Farris - Known mostly as Grandfather in House of Zeor, he is Klyd Farris's father. Renita - One of Nashmar's assistants at Imil. Rual - Young boy who enters changeover while Hugh is talking to Yanava. Runzi - Andle's cousin who leads the Runzi Raiders. Runzi Raiders - Large band of sime raiders led by Runzi. Siml - Greets Klyd at end of the Choice Auction at Iburan. Stacy Hawkins - District Director of Federal Police. Tellalian - The man in charge of the main Runzi encampment. The Auctioneer - A wizened leathery-skinned Sime who sells Gens at the Iburan auction Tyte Narvoon - Loses in a bidding war over three male Gens to Nashmar Vrian Neromein - One of the three Gens, all brothers, who were sold at the Iburan Auction and bought by Householding Imil. Yenava - Klyd Farris's Wife. Pregnant when Hugh first arrives at Zeor Zelerod - Zelerod is a Sime mathematician who calculates that within 100 years Simes will run out of Gens and then die off if they do not find an alternative to Killing. Zinter - A young Householding Imil channel to be traded to Zeor for 4 days of Hugh's work on Imil's catalog. Category:Sime~Gen Novel